cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
WIP Coding
Forums Reply Coding Metallic Stripes This was copied from the free coding website, so credits. The text seems too light for some intersections, though. The darker ones, I mean. Stripes To make stripes, use a "repeating-linear-gradient" and slant it with "___deg". The color combination right here is also quite nice. Also, credits to Icy. Triangles Without content here, this looks like brackets adding to each other. For all I see, transparent helps the coding form shapes. Gotta experiment with that "transparent" function. The scroll part also repeats the sequence. I'm not much of a fan of this color scheme, though, so I'll probably mess around with it and change the colors. Hopefully I can do more too. Credits to the original coder. Sorry for not putting your name. Adding Dark, Pale, or Light Combinations to Gradients, and In Which I Made Layers By Accident So, adding "Dark", "Pale", "Light", etc. before a working color name (e.g. blue, green, etc.) WITHOUT a space (e.g. lightblue, darkgreen, etc.) will give a nice gradient. There are certain colors with plural names without spaces between compound words also, such as "limegreen". I accidentally messed it up somehow and made it look like 3-D layers, whoopsie. But this one is on my own, and it looks cool. So I'm keeping it xF. Criss-Cross Transparent is helping develop the shapes, and the color after the parentheses helps cooperate as well. Note the two numbers used for the background help form the square shapes. Circles Credit to the original. This one's really cool to me! Once again, transparent is helping the properties become shapes. I need to decipher this one xD. Golden Sun and Infobox Coding Original Insert text between this for the summary. This one's super cool. Credit to the original. I left out some parts of the example infobox to prove the point. It seems to be a variation of Circles but with more detail? Added "dotted" seems to add a design. I wonder what else one can do. Actual content after summary Blablabla Stuff Hhhhh Look. I needed two divides (below in Source). Weird. But I figured it out hahahah Different Borders I changed the former code to prove some things, so still credit. This was a dashed border. Go to https://coding-help.fandom.com/wiki/Borders for borders coding help hehe. But you can make the border dashed, dotted, solid, double, inset, outset, and ridge. Just put the individual word before the color behind the border coding. For instance: This is ridge. As you can see, different color combos have different types of borders suiting their visual look. Old Box-Border Coding I used this for a while. Relatively simple coding. Still looks cool :D. It used a webkit border, which is one of the coolest borders in my opinion. Wonder if you can combine webkit with the other kinds. Probably not. Oh yeah. If you use more div styles than just one, you have to use that many ending divides. For this one, I used 5. It may be the organization of the div styles, but you might want to combine them if you know the coding well enough. Really Basic Old Coding and Collapsible I used this for GGaD!Galaxian's background for a bit. It was really basic; solid border, no text aligns other than left, basic linear gradient. Not much to see, huh? Oh, and adding more than one font to a page apparently messes with the coding (font face code). So choose wisely. Nice Dark Green Gradient Colors are nice, but other than that, very basic. It's worth noting that border shapes can change, as can already be seen. Using a Picture as Background, Me Saying Things You Can't See With Code, and Scroll function to a text box Original coding: Credit to WillowLight7. YouR NamE Hello. This is content, and content, and content. 'Tis very contentious. You put your introramble here. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, links to stuff, etc. If you want to add more content, just look in Classic Editor's source mode. There'll be a comment there with the code you need. Coding by Willowlight7 Maroon Gradient Nice color gradients :). Nice Gold-White Gradient Credit to Wollow. Nice Water Effect Blue Gradient Interesting Smoosh of Green and Blue in Radial Blub blub; credit to Mintfeather My Current (8/14/19) Coding for OC pages Using RGBA, whoo! This specific coding is for Aeorius' page, but feel free to add to the number of colors (in RGBA, which is red, green, blue, and...opacity or something related to that starting with a). Somehow, I couldn't add font again. So yay, confirmed my theory. Colors Pink and Violet Red This is white to pink. This is like a different, darker kind of pink. This is violet red. All of them, except for pale violet red, which just didn't work as well with the others. Red This is salmon. He is your friend...just kidding xD. Two colors. Light coral, and "indian red". Reds. Orange These are the oranges. 'Tis a nice sunset color. Yellow This is yellow, gold. Khaki. Too many food names. Except for moccasin lol. To be honest, this one looks like a banana or something, and a peach. Brown All of them that I'm too lazy to sort right now. A part of it looks awfully like a bruise. Olive Green Olive. Bright Green Lime and lawn and all that good stuff. Spring Greens Sea and pale green. Sea Greens OwO? Forest Green and just Green This is it. Cyan Uh Beautiful Medium Blue This is it :D Blue with Green This reminds me of Syd :) Dreary Blue Boo Sky Blues Beautiful sky :D Rich Blues 'Tis it Purple, Violet, and Magenta Got lazy and just put everything in xF Light White-Ish Complementary Colors Not much on their own but :D Gray and Black-Ish Complementary Colors The font is hehe Category:WIP Category:Miscellaneous Content